


Higher and Higher

by Ms_Julius



Series: SINF-week 4 [6]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Coming to own an ancient, wooden flute, Virginia uses it to unknowingly unlock the secrets of air.





	Higher and Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of SINF-week 4, prompt: "Earth/Air"

A cold wind twirling up in the top of the tall, ancient trees set Virginia’s mind at ease. As she walked past the fallen, long ago rotten tree trunk, she allowed her eyes to travel upwards, silently admiring the fine rays of sun, few lucky enough to reach the watery moss below. The forest had stood here for centuries, and she could still hear the fine sounds of magic clinging into the roots of the woodland.

Having walked only a short moment, she came to stop at the edge of the tree line. The small opening between oaks was a place of familiarity to her at this point, her sharp gaze quickly scanning the woods surrounding her, making sure no one had slipped past her borders. Natives, who had populated this land years by now, were wise enough to shrink away from this particular part of the forest, the stories of horror traveling easily over the generations, reminding them of the demise fallen upon those who’d been too stubborn and foolish for their own good. Virginia was not responsible of all of them, but she let them believe so. 

It made matters easier for everyone.

Within her hand, she felt the cool, smooth surface of a wooden flute resting against her warm skin. A feeling of calm and serenity washed over her, forcing her eyes closed and prompting her to tilt her face towards the sun. The instrument had only been in her possession for a short while, barely a lunar month, but already Virginia could sense the bond between them. It had become a inseparable part of her, and a mere thought of losing it made her shiver. 

Slowly she lifted the flute up to her lips, blowing a quiet note into the pleasant summer evening, her eyes remaining closed at she let herself sink deeper, be consumed by the tranquility offered to her by the calming music. Almost unconsciously she settled down to the watery ground, completely unaware of the moisture creeping up on her, so far fallen into the melody surrounding her that even the shrieks of birds did not wake her.

Her thoughts, clear and simple for once, drifted towards the bright, windy skies above. She summoned up memories, images of years past, times when the clouds would hang low, the texture of them unimaginably soft to touch if only one would be able to reach so high. In her mind, she soared upwards, higher and higher until the ground below was but a sheer blanket of green, so far down, her worries and fears shrinking into minor whims of fate. They did not concern her, not when she was floating within the silky clouds.

A brisk breeze of wind caught her attention after a while, waking her up from the trance she had enchanted herself into. Looking around with a start, Virginia couldn’t hold back a cry of fright when she noticed her feet dangling in the air, the floor of moss having disappeared from under her bare toes. 

She was flying. With her flute pressed tightly in her trembling hand, her lips still wrapped around the mouth piece, she blinked carefully, too afraid to make any sudden movements in fear of breaking the spell holding her in midair. Oddly enough, she could sense a scent of sage.

Despite the swirls of fear twirling inside her stomach, Virginia raised her eyes and focused her now unseeing gaze to the horizon spreading before her. Delicately, she pinned her racing trains of thoughts down, forcing herself back to the state of mind she had achieved earlier. She turned her attention to her will to climb more, to glide over the same smooth clouds she’d previously dreamed of touching, to swoop up so high that her mundane troubles would never catch up with her.

And just like that, she soared higher. Past the clouds, past the warm air into the world of frosty mist and cooler winds.

It made her agitated heart beat a bit faster.

Virginia couldn’t keep the sly smirk from raising the corners of her mouth, a silent hum mixing up with the spinning currents of wind.

“Well, isn’t this an eerie turn of events.”


End file.
